Snake Charmer
by Daemonai
Summary: A drabble (or potential set of them) about Loki, Darcy and snakes.
1. Chapter 1

Got bored- might add more to this, I dunno. Revolving around the adventures of Darcy, Loki, and Max the snake.

* * *

><p>"Darcy?" The young woman looked up as she heard her name called, lowering her hand just in case it was still in view from the front door. Loki stood there, dressed in Midgardian attire and looking like a supermodel, as usual. There was an amused look on his face, his brow lifted elegantly- how did a guy even elegantly lift his brow?<p>

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Trying to sound bored, she looked back at the television, watching as Jack began to sing about how lonely he was.

"May I ask why Thor was out there saying something about a monster in the house?" Slowly, he stepped forward, knowing that when she avoided looking at him, it was to hide something.

"Oh, big man had a scare." She tried to shrug indifferently, pulling down her sleeve over her left hand. Loki caught the movement and made note.

"Nothing scares Thor." Darcy could tell he was grinning and knew he had just lied. "Show me what you have." Extending his hand over her shoulder, he waited, palm up. Making a face, the brunet looked back at him.

"Bossy much?" Stubbornly, she looked back at the television before she felt a cool breath tickling her ear.

"Do not act as though you do not like it, Mortal." He purred, his hand sliding down her arm until he felt a series of lumps. Delighted, he pulled back her sleeve to discover a black and green spattered snake, sleepily lifting it's head from it's place at her elbow. "A serpent?" He sounded pleased.

"His name's Max." Now she eyed him skeptically as he slid one finger down the snake's back. She was surprised and happy to discover that the snake simply settled back down for a nap. "I've had him since I was like, sixteen. Mom didn't want to take care of him anymore."

"It would explain why Thor is not pleased to enter." He chuckled, sending chills up her spine. "I had a serpent once myself. Jörmungandr was his name. A large beast that was rather fond of wrapping itself around me."

"And?"

"One night, Thor had a nightmare and came to sleep in my room. He woke up wrapped up by Jörmungandr and has hated snakes since." Darcy couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you said nothing scares Thro?" She accused, biting back a smile.

"It's true. But snakes terrify him."


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;"When Loki said that snakes terrify his elder brother, he meant it. In the week since her mother had sent her Max, she had started to carry the snake with her everywhere. Usually, he was wrapped around her neck, as she had trained it to sit there for years without harm. Every time Thor saw Max, nestled cozily into Darcy's hair, he would stiffen up, eyes widening and either storm out of the room- if she sat down- or not move until she left the room./p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;"Of course, it delighted Loki to no end.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""Darcy, can you not be rid of that beast?" Thor begged her on the first occasion she didn't have Max with her- he had looked at her neck and carefully at her arms for the snake before even approaching. Jane came up from the other side, nursing a cup of coffee.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""It really isn't something we discussed you bringing into the house anyway." Darcy shot Jane a look, knowing that she didn't actually have a problem with Max. The scientist just shrugged helplessly.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""Sorry, no dice. I told you that my mom was sending Max here last week, Jane. It's not my fault you weren't listening to me. She doesn't want to take care of him anymore, now that I have a paying job and everything. So no, I'm not getting rid of him." Darcy folded her arms and narrowed her eyes, glancing between the two as they shared a look.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""Darcy-"p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""How many mice do you want me to give him again, Darcy?" Everyone turned to see Loki, standing not far from Thor in the hallway. Around his right arm Max was wrapped, his head peeking through the gap between the man's thumb and pointer finger at a large white mouse dangled enticingly just out of it's reach.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;"Thor made a strange sound between a yelp and a whine before he was quickly out of the hallway and into the room he shared with Jane, almost breaking the door. Groaning, Jane followed him in.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""Oh, just the one." Loki looked disappointed- clearly he'd already given Max one. He went to pull the dangling- dead- mouse away when Max realized what he was going to do and sprung. Having faster reflexes, Loki could have easily moved the mouse away, but he didn't. Instead, he grinned while the snake quickly swallowed the mouse, though both seemed to look at Darcy from the corner of their eyes. She groaned once and shook her head.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""So, they asked you to be rid of Max?" The man's tone was falsely curious, feigning boredom. Of course, she knew better.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""Don't worry- he's not going anywhere. Thor'll just have to get used to it." Beaming, he leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""Good." His voice was practically a purr, his mouse-free hand sliding playfully up her arm. He withdrew quickly, however. "I do not like the size of his prison. It is far too small." His eyes flashed mischievously, and Darcy felt like slapping him.p  
>p style="margin: 9pt 0px 18pt; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d7d4e0; font-family: 'Century Gothic', 'Apple Gothic', sans-serif; background: #2c0a21;""Jerk." She muttered under her breath. "We can go to the store later and get him a bigger tank, I guess." She reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt to bring him down. "But that's later." Their lips met hungrily, and before long Loki had her pinned to the wall as they kissed, neither one caring as Max wound himself over both their shoulders, biting his own tail as he drifted off for a nap.p 


	3. Chapter 3

So, I posted these to my tumblr, but forgot to post them here. So, you get a two in one! Anyone who still reads anyway haha

* * *

><p>"When I said we could get him a larger tank, I didn't mean we were going to build one." The inside of Loki's room was wrecked. Normally, everything was in it's place and the room was spotless. Now there were large panels of glass leaned against the wall, vines were on the ground and there was even a living tree as well as dead wood scattered about.<br>The God of Mischief almost completely ignored her, though his lips did lift into a self-satisfied grin. Darcy simply rolled her eyes from her prone position on his bed, Max slithering lazily along her body. In the past week since Thor tried to get her to get rid of her pet, she swore the serpent had grown at least another foot. If she was right, then Loki had done some serious magic on her pet, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.  
>The brunet had tried to bring the subject up previously, but the honeyed smile and innocent words had distracted her from finding out what exactly he had done to Max. Instead, that mouth had done some very wicked things, and every lift of his lips had her musing about repeat performances. As though Loki knew where her train of thought was, he finally turned to look at her.<br>"Is there a reason you're staring at me so?"  
>"Thinking about your mouth." With that honest answer, she looked up at the ceiling. "And all the things we could be doing right now, if you didn't insist on building a tank against one of your walls."<br>"With the tiny cage you provide him, he will not grow." The man patted his hands off of non-existent dust before walking gracefully over to his plush bed, covered in green and black silks.  
>"He's not supposed to get huge, you know." Darcy slid her eyes over to look at him as he towered over her, tracing the curve of his lips in her mind with her own. Pulled on his hair and bit his shoulder, scratched his back and-<br>For a brief moment, Loki's eyes had flashed red. A shiver went up her spine at the hooded eyes that now roamed over her form.  
>"With the serpent twining around you, you look…" The man used the tips of his fingers to ghost over her collar bone, goosebumps rising on her skin from anticipation at his touch. "Every bit a goddess."<br>"Darcy Lewis, Snake Goddess, that's me!" Her voice was a bit higher than she meant for it to be, but who cared? Not her, nope. Not when he flashed his teeth at her in a grin. As he leaned down to kiss her, she lifted her hand, pressing a finger to his lips. Momentarily confused, he lifted a brow at her. "Your godess demands you finish the tank so we don't squish Max." He groaned once and turned, flinging his arm towards the various items on the ground. He'd wanted to do it the Midgardian way, but cared little for it now. At least he'd installed the day and night lights on his own.  
>Within seconds, dirt covered the bottom layer and the living tree found it's roots in soil, vines wrapped along drift wood, the tree and everything. The glass panels and door to reach Max were up and fused together- everything was ready to be used.<br>Without further wait, Loki reached out his hand and Max slithered up his arm. Taking care to deposit the now delighted snake into his new habitat, the god mindfully made the creature comfortable before turning and stalking up to his Darcy.  
>"Now… Can't keep my Serpent Goddess waiting, can I?"<p> 


End file.
